A Day in The Life of Organization XIII
by crazycinnamonn
Summary: Ever wanted to see what it would be like to be an organization member for a day? DISCONTINUED
1. Xion

**Just so that you guys don't get confused and all: When there's dialogue that's italicized, that means that Xion, or whoever the main character is, is speaking. If there's words that are italicized, but don't have quotation marks, that means it's a thought. Okay, just a little A/N c:**

* * *

Eyes flutter open and look around the room. A huge TV screen and some couches can be seen. The camera pans down to show a small body covered by a blanket. The camera looks around the room a second time.

 _Why am I in The Living Room That Possibly Is…?_

The image began to swirl and become distorted. It faded into a black & white picture of two boys sitting on different couches in the same room. One was a small blonde boy sitting on the couch on the left, and the other was a redhead that looked much older sitting on the couch on the right. A movie played while they threw popcorn at each other.

A popcorn kernel hits the side of the camera.

" _Oh you did not just do that!"_

The camera moves down to show an open popcorn bag. A pale hand reaches into the bag and takes a handful of popcorn. The camera moves back up to face the blonde boy and the hand from before throws the handful of popcorn at him.

"Hey!" He yells while trying to cover his face from the popcorn attack.

" _You started it!"_

"POPCORN FIGHT!" The redhead yelled.

It then turned into an all out war. Everyone began throwing popcorn at each other while laughing.

The image faded and went back to color in the empty living room.

 _Oh yeah...Axel, Roxas, and I were watching a movie last night. Did I fall asleep?_

The camera lifted from the couch and began moving towards the hall.

 _No matter, I need to get ready for today._

It continued down the hall until reaching a door marked 'XIV'. A hand reached out to open the door and walked inside the white room. It closed the door behind and went into the attached bathroom. Immediately, a petite black-haired girl wearing a nightgown could be seen in the mirror's reflection. She made silly faces and danced around in the bathroom.

" _I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could have a bad romance!"_ She sang while brushing her teeth.

" _Ohohooohhh, caught in a bad romance!"_ She then began to dance to the song as if she had it memorized from watching the music video 4068 times.

The camera cut to the inside of the shower. It whipped around; searching for something.

" _UGH! Roxas, quit stealing my shampoo!"_

The camera cut back to the mirror's reflection of the black-haired girl. Except, instead of wearing a nightgown she was now wearing a black tank and black tights. She put on the cloak she was holding and zipped it up. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time before letting out a heavy sigh.

 _"I hate wearing all black,"_ She groaned.

A knock at the door caused the camera (and the girl) to whip around and run out of the bathroom to answer the door. Before the camera/girl could even make it to the door, a tall redhead opened the door himself.

"Axel! You don't just open the door yourself like that!" The blonde boy next to him said.

He ignored him and poked his head inside. "Wow, Xion, your room is neater than mine," He commented.

" _When is your room ever neat?"_

"True that," He shrugged.

"Guys, let's go get breakfast!" The blonde boy bounced. "I heard that today we're having waffles!"

" _Waffles?! Let's go then!"_

"Race you there?" He suggested.

" _Sure!"_ The camera went into the hall and closed the door behind it. Axel and the blonde prepared to race. Axel began to count down.

"One!"

The camera positioned itself next to the blonde.

"Two!"

"Hey, look at that!" The boy pointed at something offscreen. The camera whipped to the right to see what he was pointing at.

"Three!"

The camera turned back to see Axel and the blonde running off.

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating!"

The camera tried to catch up to them, but they were far ahead.

 **An Eternity of Running Later..**

The camera finally made it to the kitchen, and caught up with the two boys.

Two arms shoved the blonde into the wall.

"You're such a cheater!"

He began to laugh. "It's not cheating if there's no rules against it!"

"Grr…"

 _Did I just growl? How embarrassing!_

"Guys, the waffles!" Axel reminded.

"Oh yeah!" The blonde said.

The camera turned to face dusks holding plates with waffles on them. The blonde accepted a plate, and took a bite out of the 'waffle'.

He turned to the camera. "These waffles are great, Xion. Try some!" He nodded toward the other plates.

An arm reached out to accept one of the plates. The camera panned down to get a better view of the supposed 'waffle'.

" _Roxas…"_

"Hmm?"

" _These are pieces of toast with holes cut into them."_

"...They're still good," The blonde, now known as Roxas, replied.

The arm set the plate on the table.

" _I'd rather eat Demyx's brownies."_

The camera turned back to the boys, Roxas was nearly choking from laughter, but Axel's face turned serious.

"Xion, remember what Saïx said? You have to eat something." He stated.

" _I am not anorexic!"_

"You don't even eat ice cream! You eat nothing!" He yelled.

"That's true," Roxas commented, taking a bite out of his toast.

"UGH!" The camera ran off down the hall.

I am perfectly fine! Why don't they just worry about themselves?

The image began to get blurry and disorienting.

No, not now.

The camera continued moving forward, but got slower with each step.

"Nngg, no, not again…"

The camera dropped to the ground. Faint voices can be heard in the background saying, "Xion!"

The camera turns to face two blurry figures run toward it before everything goes black.


	2. Roxas

**I decided to use the opening 'eyes flutter open and look around the room' to start every chapter, 'cause it's hard to think of a beginning, okay? Ahem, sorry, thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

Eyes flutter open and look around the room to view a messy bedroom with soda cans lying on the ground and empty chip bags.

 _I can't believe I let them have a sleepover in my room. I should've known they were going to make a mess. I'm gonna have to bribe the dusks to clean it for me._

A loud exhale is heard and the camera lifts from the bed it was laying on.

 _Ew, what the hearts did I just step on?!_

The camera pans down to show the bottom of a bare foot covered in sticky, pink gum.

" _Gross…"_

The camera continues forward anyway into the attached bathroom, kicking aside empty soda cans along the way. Immediately a spiky blonde haired boy with a drawn on mustache and unibrow can be seen in the mirror's reflection, along with some inappropriate drawings on his face obviously made with a black marker.

" _Ugh, of course.."_ He sighed and began to style his hair to make it even spikier with only a can of hairspray and hair gel. (Pretty impressive.)

The camera cut to the inside of the shower. It brought a shampoo bottle to the bottom of the camera.

 _Mmm, Xion's shampoo smells so nice, and it smells a lot like her too._

The camera cut back to the mirror's reflection of the blonde boy, now fully clothed in a black cloak and with smears of black marker on his face. He and the camera turned to walk out the door.

As soon as the door was opened, a black haired girl popped up and screamed directly at the camera.

The camera jumped. " _AGH! Xion! What's your problem?!"_

The girl began to laugh. "What's that on your face?" She pointed at the camera.

" _Don't act like you don't know!"_

She giggled. "You're right, I shouldn't. Hey, it's your fault for falling asleep first. We warned you."

" _It was 2 AM, Xion! I was tired!"_

"Lighten up, Roxas. It was just a joke. Besides, that marker will probably wash off in like 2 days," she paused. "...or 3."

" _Ugh, this isn't funny, Xion! You guys made a mess in my room too!"_

"Look, I'll buy ice cream later, okay? And if you want, I'll help you clean your room." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the edge of the camera. "Better?" She asked and smiled up at the camera.

" _I_ —"

"Hey guys, what're we talking about?" A tall redhead interrupted.

Xion gasped. "Axel! When did you get here?"

He shrugged. "About two seconds ago; why? Were you two doing something I shouldn't know about?" He grinned and looked back and forth between the camera and Xion.

Xion blushed.

"Anyway, you guys wanna go get some breakfast?" Axel asked.

" _I want ice cream…"_

Axel turned to the camera. "I'm really starting to think you have a problem, Roxas."

"How about we go out to eat somewhere?" Xion suggested. "You know, like a restaurant or something, someplace different instead of the castle."

"Unless it's a restaurant for Nobodies, we can't go dressed like this." Axel motioned to his cloak.

"Right, but what else can we wear?" Xion asked. "The only clothes we own are the organization cloaks."

"Luckily for us, there's a storage closet just for this type of situation." said Axel.

" _There is?"_

"Yup, but it was for the times when we actually did something _cool_ , so it may be a little dusty." Axel motioned for them to follow. "Let's go check it out!" He hurried off down the hall.

The camera and Xion ran to catch up to him.

After about 2 minutes of walking and long hallways, they made it to a rusty looking door.

" _So this it huh?"_

"I didn't think it could look even older than before." said Axel. "Anyway, let's get this baby open."

Axel held on to the huge door handle and began to pull it open. It didn't budge even a little. Axel began to pant.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Xion asked with a concerned look.

"No..I'm fine...really." Axel said. Xion held onto a part of the handle anyway. The camera moved toward them and two hands reached out to hold onto the very end of the handle.

"Ugh, whatever," said Axel. "On the count of three; one,"

"Two,"

"Three!" Everyone began to pull and groan. Slowly, the door began to open, then all at once. Xion and Axel ran out of the way quickly, except for the camera.

"Roxas!" Xion cried.

The door slammed directly onto the camera and everything went black.

* * *

 **I feel sad for how this story turned out. It's really not my best and I'm ashamed. I wasn't planning to have Roxas get knocked out by a door but oh well, that's how it turned out. Anywho, thanks for reading**


End file.
